


KIds in love - He's my sin

by Amber_W



Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Underage Sex
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-09
Updated: 2016-01-09
Packaged: 2018-05-12 18:24:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5676034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amber_W/pseuds/Amber_W
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>ummm It's my first FOB fanfic ..yes, it's a fcking stupid story about Pete and Patrick, and there's a 10－year age gap between these two, so it's an underage...<br/>and yes, wrote in Chinese, just save it here and support the Patrick Stump/Pete Wentz tag :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	KIds in love - He's my sin

　　Kids in love 番外NC-..16

　　He's my sin.

　　Patrick对即将开始的生日Party既期待又紧张。

　　随着夜晚的来临他显得越来越不安，只能在自己房间里来来回回的踱着步子，手心是一层薄薄的汗。

　　期待是因为16意味着某种意义上的成年，更少的，限制？而紧张，则是因为他终于鼓起勇气，邀请Pete来参加他的生日Party。

　　然而就算他的一票朋友或多或少知道了Pete的存在，他其实也没有完全做好让爸妈见到Pete的准备。

　　哪怕只是作为一个朋友。

　　是的，朋友。

　　他要怎么跟爸妈说自己有这么一个，emo style的成年人朋友？他并是不想让大家知道自己有个这么棒的男朋友，他只是，还不行。

　　他只是不知道怎么开口。

　　Patrick感觉自己手心的汗变得越发黏丨腻。

　　好吧。

　　楼下的门铃声很好的将Patrick从他纠结的一团糟的情绪了拉了出来，他急急忙忙的从床上跳下来去给来者开门。

　　“呼。。”在看到来者毛茸茸的一头卷发的时候Patrick不争气的松了一口气。

　　“嘿，Buddy!”Joe上前给了Patrick一个结结实实的拥抱，用他毛线球一般的头发蹭了蹭Patrick，然后将礼物塞到Patrick手里“是什么让你在16岁来临之际看起来这么。。愁眉苦脸？”

　　“Dude！”Patrick有些苦恼的皱了皱眉毛，侧身把人让进屋内，同时又忍不住伸头往家门口的小径上瞅了两眼。

　　他得承认他确实也在期待啊。

　　Patrick邀请的朋友并没有那么多，所以门铃每响起来一次他都觉得心脏又往上提了提，他甚至会担心Pete突然决定不来了，因为自己总表现出一幅，不想让他见人的样子。

　　在Joe努力着把第二块蓝莓派塞进Andy嘴里的时候，门铃终于响了。

　　Patrick下意识地将满是汗的手在裤子上蹭了蹭，然而打开门的一瞬间还是小小的震惊了一下。

　　这可真是。。出乎意料。

　　Pete一向长势随意的头发竟然被仔仔细细的修理过了，虽然看起来还是有些扎人，但终归是显得整齐了许多，也没有穿他平时最爱的乐队T恤，而是干干净净的白衬衫，扣好的领子和袖口服服帖帖的趴在皮肤上，挡住了那些让Patrick又喜欢却又很担心被爸妈看到的纹身。

　　一个，看起来稳重了许多的Pete，只是为了他特意收拾的沉稳了许多的Pete，脸上竟然带了一丝不易察觉的拘谨。

　　Patrick感觉有一团小小的烟雾在他在内心慢慢地升腾起来，最终变成嘴角一个忍不住往上扬的弧度，他就这么鬼神神差的伸出手给了Pete一个大大的拥抱。

　　Pete显然也没做好准备，但是年长的男孩子显然应变能力比Patrick好得多，他伸出手将矮个子的男孩往怀里揽了揽，柔软的嘴唇擦过Patrick的脸蛋，在Patrick触电般的要推开他之前及时的收了回来，裂开嘴笑了笑，露出一排整齐的牙齿“生日快乐，Trick.”

　　-----你们好我是Pete女朋友专用分割线------------------

　　Party远比Patrick想的平稳的多，Pete以乐队导师的身份跟Patrick的爸妈介绍自己，整个过程的没有出什么大叉子，然而16岁的Party依旧是只能喝点可乐或者牛奶什么的，没有酒精也没有太火爆的音乐，以几个男孩子窝在沙发上吃薯片聊着乐队伟大的未来而画上了句号。

　　“你想出去透透风吗？”Pete靠在沙发上压低了声音文问Patrick，蜜糖色的眼睛亮晶晶的，白衬衫的扣子解开了几颗，露出一小圈纹身的边沿。

　　他一整晚都很兴奋，看着Patrick腼腆的笑嘴角扬的弧度越发不可收拾。

　　Patrick在征得父母的同意后欢呼雀跃的和Pete出了门，刚刚走过家门口的小道就被Pete拉住了手。

　　柔软的手被包在Pete略为有些粗糙的手里轻轻地捏了捏。

　　“你想去我那里吗Trick？”Pete走了两步，有些期待的回头看向Patrick“我有礼物给你。”

　　Patrick的心突然跳漏了一拍，只能慌乱的点了点头。

　　他如愿的得到了一个Pete Wentz专属的露齿笑。

　　“嗯...”Pete侧身把Patrick让进自己的房间“我也不知道你会不会喜欢。”

　　声音里竟然听起来难得的紧张。

　　Patrick坐在床边一边晃着双脚一边看Pete翻墙倒柜起来。

　　“给你。。”过了几分钟Pete才把一个包扎的有些潦草的盒子递到Patrick面前，上面的丝带看起来就像胡乱的绕上去但是又很努力的打了个蝴蝶结。

　　“我可以拆开吗。。？”

　　“嗯。。”Pete闷声闷气的答，一屁股坐在Patrick身边有些期待的看着他。

　　Patrick有些好笑的又一次打量了一遍那个盒子，然后慢吞吞的拆开上面厚厚的丝带。

　　盒子里是个红黑相间的Ipod Classical.

　　这可真是...

　　Patrick有些意外的看向Pete，他记得自己很久以前跟Pete随口的说道自己现在用的Nano内存不够大，当时只是想着等乐队的排练不那么忙了，就去找份兼职买个新的什么的，Pete竟然记在了心上。

　　“Pete..这....”

　　“喜欢吗？”Pete认认真真的盯着Patrick，然后把脑袋搁在了Patrick的肩膀上“你要不要打开看看...?"

　　Patrick感到Pete的下巴在自己肩膀上意味不明的磨了磨，然后在他满是期待的目光下打开了Play list.

　　-You belong to me-

　　-I was born to love you-

　　-Oh my love-

　　-Stand by me-

　　-Somebody to love-

　　-I don't want miss a thing-

　　-Let's dance-

　　.........

　　....这什么啊。。摇滚情歌大全吗。。Patrick感觉自己的脸上一阵发烫，这个礼物真是俗透了好吗。。！！！

　　等等

　　这个For Patrick是什么。

　　Pete的手有些不老实的绕上了Patrick的腰，Patrick扭头默默地瞪了他一眼带上耳机打开了这个所谓的。

　　For Patrick.

　　“Love me, love me, love me, say you do”

　　Pete那偏低又明显有一点点哑的声音从耳机里传出来的时候Patrick着实惊了一下，Pete为了他录了一首David Bowie？

　　“Let me fly away with you,

　　For my love is like the wind.

　　And wild is the wind.

　　Wild is the wind..."

　　Patrick已经很久没听Pete唱歌了，当然，得忽略掉那些他坚持不下去的Pete Wentz特别版核嗓。

　　“For my love is like the wind...and wild is the wind.”

　　Patrick侧过头，刚好撞进那双蜜糖色的眸子，亮晶晶的倒映着自己。

　　He's my sin.

　　Patrick的内心里有什么正在慢慢地孵化，一点一点的破壳，小心翼翼又生机蓬勃。

　　“Pete！”Patrick突然猛地站起身，他小心翼翼的把Ipod收了起来，然后摸到Pete挂在墙上的吉他“有什么我得让你听一听。”

　　“什么你都不打算评价一下我为你录的歌吗Trick？”Pete闹脾气版的抱怨了一句。

　　“不！你还记得你所谓‘胡乱’写在本子里的句子吗”Patrick毫不留情的的打断了Pete.

　　“怎么。。”Pete看着Patrick抱着吉他坐回了床沿，开始调音。

　　“我给他们配了个曲子。”

　　“什么。。？”

　　一段听不清楚的哼唱之后，Patrick抬起头给了Pete一个大大的笑容，一个个词就这么蹦了出来。

　　“We're fading fast 

　　我们的感情在慢慢褪色

　　I miss missing you now and then 

　　我偶尔会想念你

　　Making eyes at this husk around my heart 

　　我审视着我如空壳般的心

　　I see through you 

　　我可以看透你

　　when we're sitting in the dark 

　　尽管我们处在重重黑暗之中

　　那些情绪化的字句竟硬生生的被Patrick唱出了一股情歌的味道，Pete有些恍惚的看着Patrick顿了顿，深深地看了自己一眼然后继续往下唱。

　　“So give me your filth 

　　把你的痛苦给我

　　Make it rough 

　　让我为你分担

　　Let me let me trash your love 

　　让我来爱你吧

　　I will sing to you every day 

　　我会每天唱歌给你听

　　If it will take away the pain 

　　如果它会带走你的伤痛

　　Oh and I've heard you got it got it so bad 

　　哦~我听说过你过得越来越糟糕

　　Cause I am the best you'll never have 

　　因为我才是你最好的选择

　　Baby you were my picket fence 

　　宝贝，你曾经是我的最爱

　　I miss missing you now and then 

　　我偶尔也会想念你

　　Chlorine kissed summer skin 

　　夏天雪白的皮肤

　　I miss missing you now and then 

　　我偶尔会想起你

　　“Pete...Pete!”Patrick有些无奈的伸手在男友眼前晃了晃，看到后者如梦初醒般的眨了眨眼，然后有些脆弱的看向自己。

　　“Trick..我”Pete比谁都清楚这首歌的歌词到底是什么意思，字里行间满是他的自暴自弃，满是他对自己的不信任。

　　回应Pete的是Patrick无比勇敢的一个吻，力道大的几乎嗑到了彼此的牙齿。

　　“It's okay, I miss you..like every single day.”Patrick模模糊糊的回答到“这一切，都不会发生的。”

　　后脑勺撞上墙的时候Patrick一阵头晕目眩。

　　他一点都不知道这一切到底是怎么发生的，明明刚刚Pete还在努力的把自己写的意义不明的情诗融到自己的曲子里。

　　You are my picket fence？天啊他到底在想什么。

　　可是Patrick显然也没法继续集中注意力在那些他记不清的歌词上，嘴唇和背部同时穿来的压迫感让他脑子里浆糊一样的难以思考，脸上的热度升腾的让他越来越不知所措。

　　他不知道这一切到底怎么发生的，但是他能感受到的就是自己被Pete牢牢的按在墙上，他能感受的到Pete和自己紧扣在一起的手，被Pete满是控制欲的固定在墙上，能感受的到Pete卡在他两腿间的腿，死死的压着自己，断绝自己一切临阵脱逃的可能。

　　最逃避不了的就是温热又熟悉的气息就这么喷在自己脸上，甜蜜的折磨。

　　Patrick紧张的根本不敢喘气，甚至不敢睁眼。

　　“Trick..”

　　唇上的压迫感短暂的消失了一小会，Patrick听到Pete压低了的嗓音在自己耳边响起，湿润的嘴唇轻轻地擦过自己的耳廓。

　　他忍不住打了个激灵睁开了眼。

　　Hot whiskey eyes.

　　Patrick脑袋里就这么无凭无据的跳出这么个词，他忍不住的呻丨吟了一声，然后看到那双再熟悉不过的眼睛又暗了暗。

　　亲吻如Patrick预料般的继续了下去，Pete更用力了，他伸出手牢牢的扣住了Patrick的后脑，让两人贴得更近，有些胡乱的抓着那头柔软的金发。

　　他有些急躁的舔了舔Patrick的唇瓣，这张总是，看起来像个孩子一样粉嫩的，会乖巧的叫他Pete的嘴唇。

　　是了，Patrick其实还算个孩子呢，一股罪恶感在Pete心里打了个旋，却在听到Patrick压抑的哼哼声之后烟消云散。

　　去他的理智吧。

　　他在Patrick又一次忍不住呻丨吟出声的时候撬开了男孩的嘴巴，得以让自己的舌头趁虚而入，细细的舔丨舐着Patrick整齐的牙齿，划过Patrick的上颚最后强迫Patrick有些抗拒的舌头和自己的纠缠不开，彼此的味道彻底混到一起，那些可爱的，甜腻又温柔的，Patrick的味道。

　　Oh god.

　　Pete忍不住又往Patrick身上压了压，为什么他急躁的就像个十六七岁的高中男生，青涩又紧张，他都不知道接下来要做些什么，以前那些所谓的经验仿佛在遇到Patrick的一瞬间化为乌有。

　　Patrick不得不努力的靠着墙撑着自己的身体，他觉得自己像个小姑娘一样都快站不稳了，只能伸出右手扯住Pete身后的衣服，努力的保持自己的平衡。

　　Pete终于舍得挪开他的嘴巴了，Patrick被一条有力的手揽住了身体，接着细密的吻开始慢慢地落在了Patrick的唇角，额头，眉骨，脸颊，湿润的触感最后落在了他的脖子上，然后停在喉结上，轻轻的咬了一口。

　　这一口彻底打碎了Patrick的理智，呻吟声硬生生的溜出了他的牙关，随即他又努力的不发出声音，却被Pete还在他脖子上研磨的嘴唇逼的越发没有力气。

　　压抑的喘息声混着Pete粗重的喘气声断断续续的在暗暗的房间里响起，气温高的让Patrick一阵阵的发晕。

　　“Trick，我爱你的声音。”Pete的声音里有浅浅的一层笑意，他咬了咬Patrick的耳朵，牙齿细碎的磨了磨，鼻尖蹭着那层薄薄的皮肤，满意的看着那小巧的耳朵红得越发透明“你不该做个鼓手，你应该做个主唱。”

　　“Fuck you，Pete..”Patrick瓮声瓮气的发出一声抗议，不要说这种让人尴尬的话啊，Patrick硬生生的把后半句咽回肚子，虽然真的很受用。

　　“As you wish.”

　　一阵天旋地转以后Patrick发现自己已经落在了柔软的床上，而Pete在咧嘴给了Patrick一个灿烂的笑容之后开始自顾自地脱上衣。

　　目光滑过Pete那些独特的纹身和和清晰的肌肉线条之后，Patrick有些无措的移开了眼，一阵无法否认的口干舌燥。

　　“Trick..”Pete把衣服往地上随意的一扔，翻身爬上了床，目标明确的撑着自己罩在了Patrick的上方，蜜色的眼睛认认真真的看着身下的人，“Can I?”

　　Patrick感觉脑袋里的烟花在一朵接一朵的炸，闪的他根本没有心思去想接下来会发生什么，花了半天才找回残存的一点点理智，在他目光移到Pete那个意味不明的荆棘纹身的时候变成一句脱口而出的话“Just do it.”

　　Oh shit..他刚刚说了什么...Patrick赌气般的闭上眼，他不想看到Pete那种嘲笑小孩子的眼神。

　　他听到头顶一声轻轻地笑声，睁眼就看到那双蜜色的眸子里浓郁的感情。

　　夜里的空气有些凉，Patrick却觉得自己烫得就像一杯热可可，满腔都是甜腻的少年心思。

　　“我爱你，Trick”男人的声音听起来比平时更低了，隐隐约约的压着一丝情绪。

　　轻柔的吻又一次落在Patrick的脸上，唇舌的配合撩拨的恰到好处，所到之处留下一片淡淡地红。

　　Patrick有些无助的睁着眼睛，压抑着自己越来越重的呼吸，然后死死地盯着天花板，身体的反应诚实又陌生。

　　Pete的吻开始慢慢地往下移，攻城略地一般落在Patrick白皙的皮肤上，天知道他为什么皮肤始终白嫩的像个小孩子，Pete伸手扣住Patrick的腰身，他甚至不敢用力，但是动作却依旧没有停的往下蔓延，慢吞吞的点燃Patrick身上的每一寸肌肤。

　　锁骨，乳尖，然后停在小腹。

　　Pete甚至刻意的吮吸出声，让Patrick尴尬的不知道该作何反应，只能害羞的死死闭着眼睛不说话。

　　好在他也不用去想做点什么比较符合现下的场景，Pete跟他一样等不急。

　　“Trick，你让我感觉我只有十七岁，那叫什么。。”Pete的声音里满满的无奈。“Teenage Dream?”

　　他听到Pete一声自暴自弃般的哀嚎声然后被后者连着内裤一起将牛仔裤剥了下来。

　　Patrick的大脑在Pete的手轻轻握上他已经有些发硬的性丨器并恶趣味的揉捏了一下时认认真真的当了机，他什么都不敢想，他对这件事所有的期待和渴望在一瞬间将他的感官无限倍的放大，唯一能感受到的就是，Pete掌心的热度，和。。

　　哦天呐不要说那个词。

　　他除了死死的闭上眼不去想象接下来的事以外什么都做不了，，直到Pete温热的口腔轻而易举的覆灭了他最后一丝理智。

　　你知道Pete Wentz有一张好看又特别的嘴巴吗，有细小的唇纹，笑起来的时候会露出一排洁白又整齐的牙，喝水的时候会包着整个瓶口挑着眉毛看Patrick,而此时此刻Pete在尝试着给Patrick一个完美的口丨活。

　　Patrick感觉自己整个脑子都在嗡嗡的响，他能感受到Pete灵活的舌头挑衅似得舔过自己的每一个角落却又没有停下的意思，细细的扫过每一个缝隙，酥麻感撑开了自己的每一个细胞，从指尖蔓延到头皮，然后Pete不轻不重的吮吸了一下。

　　Jesus..

　　呻丨吟声撬开Patrick努力咬住的唇瓣，越发的压抑不住而且粗重了起来，Patrick有些失神的张了张嘴，手却不由自主的抓紧了身下的床单，努力的想撑起自己，他想看一眼自己的男朋友，而不是光这样躺着被服务。

　　Pete正在埋头照顾着little Patrick，在感受到Patrick的动作后微微抬起了头。

　　透过浓密的睫毛Patrick可以看到那双蜜糖色的眼睛满是戏虐的看着自己，而那张完美的嘴巴包裹着自己，并在视线相对的时候又重重的吮丨吸了一下。

　　Patrick从没觉得这样难耐过，他按耐不住的将手插丨进那头略微有些刺手的短发，感受着那些短短的毛发瘙痒般的刺在自己手心，放任自己的呻吟声越来越大声。

　　他想要更多，想触摸Pete的每一寸皮肤，想顺着那个精细的荆棘纹身留下自己的味道，想亲吻他带着薄茧的手指，想抚摸他那个恶趣味满满的蝙蝠纹身，想扯着着他扎人的短发给他一个重重的吻。

　　是的啊上帝，每一寸。

　　“Pete，please..”Patrick的声音远比他自己想象的要沙哑的多。

　　回应他的是一个重重的吻，夹杂着自己和Pete的味道。

　　Patrick感觉头更晕了。

　　耳根发烫，他害羞的选择不去看Pete.

　　“你所有的第一次都会是我的，Trick.”

　　Pete松了手抬起身体，然后亲了亲Patrick的鼻梁，指腹在Patrick已经有些红肿的唇瓣上轻轻地抚了抚，手指温柔的往里伸了伸，捉弄性的按在Patrick柔软的舌头上，在后者不情愿的睁开眼睛之后给了他一个满是鼓励意味的笑容。

　　Pete侧过身伸手到床头柜里一阵翻捣。

　　上帝作证Patrick一点都不想知道Pete在找什么。

　　润滑油，嗯，没错了。

　　Pete就是会备着这种东西的人，Patrick又不禁想到那个沙发，感觉自己的眼睛一阵阵的发酸，他有些闹脾气的扭过头，将自己埋在枕头里。

　　“Trick？”

　　“所以这也是你长久以来都备着的东西吗？”Patrick嗡嗡的声音从枕头里传出来，你到底和多少人用过，Patrick在脑子里委委屈屈的加上了一句。

　　一个温热的身体靠上Patrick的背，然后手臂微微收紧“Trick..我这是。。特意。。买的。。昨天。。”

　　Patrick感觉脸上的热浪又往上翻腾了一圈，他该死的搞不清楚是因为Pete的这句话还是因为喷在自己耳朵后面的鼻息，就像是藏得死死的心思被人挖出来了一样。

　　“Trick.”Pete将怀里的人搂的更紧，口气带上了一丝讨好，手却丝毫没有要老实一点的意思。

　　Patrick有些生气的哼哼，好不容易冷静下来的理智又被游离在自己皮肤上的手搅得七零八落，他只能咬了咬牙暗暗的恨自己不争气，然后扭头赌气似的瞪了Pete一眼。

　　那双蜜糖色的眼睛里满是笑意，Patrick恶狠狠的皱了皱眉，撞上那双嘴唇的时候很明显的听到Pete一声满是调侃意味的笑。

　　尽管Patrick已经做了好几个深呼吸给自己打了好几次的气，在Pete的手指带着冰凉的液体按上他的后穴时还是条件反射性的把自己缩成了一团。

　　自己看起来一定就像一个煮熟了的虾米。

　　“都交给我。”Pete一边安抚性的揉了揉Patrick柔软的头发，一边继续手下的动作。

　　当第一个指节塞进去的时候Patrick还是忍不住的哼哼了起来。

　　Pete一边努力控制自己的速度一边俯下身蹭了蹭Patrick的眉骨，天知道他是怎么做到这么温柔这么慢的，他简直就在要爆炸的边缘。

　　可是这是Patrick啊，他才16岁，这么干干净净的展现在自己面前，全身心的交付给自己，他不想因为自己的心急而伤害了身下的人，一丝一毫都不想。

　　He's my sin.

　　Pete深深地吸了一口气，在看到Patrick没有表现的很抗拒之后慢慢地塞入第二根手指，缓慢的扩张起来。

　　体内的液体慢慢地升温，带出一丝黏腻的质感，随着Pete的动作发出一些让Patrick越发难堪的声音。

　　还不到时候。

　　Patrick把自己往枕头里埋得更深了。

　　第三根。

　　一个个指节往里推的时候Patrick把自己埋得就像一只绝望的小兽，在枕头里哼哧哼哧的喘气，而Pete丝毫没有要停下来的意思。

　　他就不能快点吗...土拨鼠没出息的想。

　　Patrick控制不住的随着Pete的动作一声声的喘息，他有些自暴自弃的伸手想捂住自己的脸，却被Pete一次次的拉开，将他柔软的手包在自己的另一只手里，最后一起扣在了床单上，彼此的指节磨蹭着，慢慢收紧。

　　“忍着点。”

　　Pete一寸寸的往Patrick身体里埋得过程两个人都不好受。

　　Patrick比Pete意料之外的还紧，他几乎用上了全部的定力才没能让这个过程变得同往日一样直奔主题，简单迅速，他只能牢牢的固定着身下人得腰咬着牙直喘气。

　　“Fuck..”撕裂般的疼痛让Patrick眼前一阵阵的发白，身体深处的褶皱被硬生生的一层层撑开，强烈的压迫感让他只能咬着牙埋在枕头上有气无力地喊了几声。

　　“你还好吗，Trick？”Pete凑上前看到Patrick眼眶红了一圈，趁着他有些苍白的皮肤格外明显，榛绿色的眼睛湿漉漉的，俨然一只被欺负了的小兽。

　　Patrick有些无助的点了点头，身体还在控制不住的发抖，但是他又咬着牙点了点头。

　　Pete在他体内。

　　他拥有了Pete的每一寸，或者说是，一切。

　　坚硬的，灼热的，撑开并填满他的每一寸，让他从未拥有过的安心。

　　Pete又往里进了进，然后尝试性的动了起来，每一下都带出一声弱弱的喘息，就像是鼓励般的让Pete的动作越来越重，他紧紧的扣住Patrick的双手然后缓缓的抽了出来，又重重的撞了回去。

　　Patrick的声音里带上了一丝哭腔。

　　Pete却丝毫没有要停下来的意思，而是重复着身下的动作，在调整到某个角度的时候如愿的听到Patrick狠狠的抽了一口气，然后在某个点上缓慢的研磨起来。

　　“Pete..no..”Patrick无力的呻吟起来，肌肉却不自主的收缩起来，他有些抗拒的想摆脱这种完全被掌控的状态，但是Pete只是重复的折磨着他的敏感点。

　　Patrick感觉眼前的焦距越发的模糊。

　　他从来不知道这种感觉会如此之好，就算像是如浮舟一样无法被掌控，仿佛下一秒就会被硬生生的打断。

　　他什么都不想想了。

　　Patrick就这么毫无征兆的射了出来，黏腻的液体让他残存的思绪崩塌的彻彻底底。

　　“Patrick，Patrick.”

　　他模模糊糊的听到Pete的一遍遍的喊自己的名字，然后是湿热的吻一个接一个的落在自己背上。

　　Pete在高潮来临的时候将彼此的手扣的更紧，在液体涌进自己身体的一瞬间Patrick用已经喊哑了的嗓子断断续续的给了Pete最想要的回应。

　　灭顶的快感吞噬了彼此。

　　我爱你。

　　


End file.
